donkeykongfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong es un personaje ficticio en varios videojuegos, considerado uno de los más famosos de la empresa Nintendo. Características Donkey Kong es un gorila de 1,95 m. y 225 kg. Se le es diferenciado por usar una corbata roja con sus iniciales DK. Aunque parezca que es salvaje tiene un gran corazón. Es protagonista en varios tipos de videojuegos, desde aventuras hasta musicales (Donkey Konga) y, a lo largo del tiempo, se ha ido conociendo poco a poco a él, sus amigos y familia, como lo son Diddy Kong, Kiddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong y Dixie Kong. Es uno de los personajes insignia de Nintendo y una de sus franquicias más preciadas. Desarrollo thumb La historia de Donkey Kong comienza con un videojuego de Arcade del año 1981 llamado Donkey Kong. Fue desarrollado íntegramente por Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de Mario Bros. y su personaje más icónico, Mario. En él, un fontanero, llamado Jumpman, (más tarde conocido como Mario), debe rescatar a su novia Pauline de las garras de un gorila gigante, Donkey Kong. Un cronómetro en cuenta regresiva se muestra en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla, y antes de que llegue a cero, Jumpman debe quitar unos tornillos amarillos para que caigan todas las plataformas y así hacer que DK caiga al vacío y rescatar definitivamente a Pauline. Una vez hecho esto, el juego comienza de nuevo. Donkey Kong también aparece posteriormente en el videojuego de Arcade, Donkey Kong Jr. de 1983, secuela del anterior. Esta vez el jugador controla al hijo de Donkey Kong, quien tiene que rescatar a su padre que ha sido encerrado por Mario en una jaula. Más tarde, la empresa comenzó a crear juegos en los que el personaje Donkey Kong, era el protagonista, entre los que se incluyen Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Land y Donkey Kong 64. Desde el lanzamiento de Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong pasaría a ser un personaje nuevo y diferente, que se llamaría Donkey Kong o simplemente DK, mientras que el anterior, el Donkey Kong original (en juegos posteriores revelado como su abuelo) es ya un gorila anciano y se llamaría Cranky Kong. Con una mecánica simple, el gorila, acompañado de alguno de sus amigos debía superar una serie de obstáculos y vencer enemigos al tiempo que toma el mayor número de bananas posible antes de llegar al final. Es en estos juegos en los que el King K. Rool, un malvado lagarto, se muestra por primera vez como villano en los videojuegos de Donkey Kong. Tras varios años de titulos menores y sin tener muy claro por donde encaminar la saga, además de la venta de Rare a Microsoft hace varios años, Nintendo anunció en el E3 del año 2010 una nueva entrega de la saga Donkey Kong Country desarrollado por Retro Studios: Donkey Kong Country Returns. Además de ser protagonista en sus propios juegos, Donkey Kong también hace apariciones en juegos como Super Smash Bros., Mario Kart y Mario Party. Curiosidades *'Legend:' Donkey Kong's talent can slip even the best players. *'Entrance' Donkey Kong begins to pound his chest and the ground trying to intimidate his opponent. *'Team Number:' 55 *'Captain Type:' Aggressive *'Super Strike:' Power Fist Strike *'Legend:' Donkey Kong's talent can slip even the best players. *'Entrance' Donkey Kong begins to pound his chest and the ground trying to intimidate his opponent. *'Team Number:' 55 *'Captain Type:' Aggressive *'Super Strike:' Power Fist Strike Apariciones varias *Segmentos de "Saturday Supercade" presentaban a Donkey Kong, junto con Mario y Pauline, quienes trataban de recapturar a Donkey Kong, quien había escapado del circo de Mario. El show fue transmitido desde 1983 hasta 1985 en CBS. *La versión original de Donkey Kong apareció en Captain N: The Game Master (y su cómic). Allí era visto del tamaño de 20 pies. Esto debido que antiguamente la versión de DK se veía más enorme en el único juego de aquella vez, llamado Donkey Kong, el mismo de arcadia. *Una serie de televisión animada digitalmente que duró cuarenta episodios fue producida en 1996 por un estudio de animación francés, presentado en Norte América simplemente como Donkey Kong Country. En España, esta serie se entrenó en 1998 por Canal +. *Donkey Kong también aparece en el videojuego para Nintendo DS, secuestrando a Pauline de nuevo. El juego es Mario vs Donkey Kong 2: La Marcha de los Minis (The March of The Minis) *Donkey Kong aparece en dos episodios de Los Simpson, y un tercero en el cual se le compara: **En "Los Archivos Springfield" aparece como invitado en un arcade local. **En "Marge Be Not Proud" Mario, Luigi, Sonic y Donkey Kong tratan de convencer a Bart de robar un videojuego. **En un episodio de "Futurama", en donde el cual Donkey Kong, junto al villano de dicho cómic amenazan con invadir a Nueva Nueva York si no les dan "monedas". **En "Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass," Mario llega en un autobús con turistas italianos, quienes se burlan de Homer por haber aparecido en un vídeo vergonzoso en Internet. Homer lanza botes de basura a Mario. Éste salta sobre los botes, haciendo los sonidos distintivos de Donkey Kong, y toma un martillo. *En un episodio de Pollo Robot aparece un demo del primer juego de Donkey Kong y se aprecia a Jumpman (Mario) tratando de llegar con el gorila. De pronto, unos soldados SPARTAN-II (del universo Halo) entran en escena y acaban con Jumpman, eliminan a Donkey Kong con una bomba y se llevan a Pauline. *Donkey Kong y Donkey Kong Jr. hicieron varias apariciones en los portátiles de Game & Watch. *En el juego pirata Super Donkey Kong 2 de NES donde el personaje Diddy Kong esta coloreado en 16 bits. no hay Dixie Kong ni Cranky Kong, etc. *En el juego pirata Super Donkey Kong '99 de Sega Mega Drive como la voz de Kremling, y esta las imágenes de niveles de Donkey Kong Country y Donkey Kong Country 3 y los personajes de Donkey Kong Country 2, al final de videojuego aparece Diddy Kong. *En el juego pirata Super Donkey Kong - Xiang Jiao Chuan de NES, donde el personaje donde el gorila convirto oso y el mono K.Rool convierte en Cocodrilo. *En el juego pirata Super Donkey Kong '99 de Sega Mega Drive es como la música del nivel 1 de Super Mario All-Stars de SNES. *Esta nota del programa Alfombra Roja de Canal 13, hice una historia de Donkey Kong Salio un comercial de Chile de Abre y Gana con Donkey Kong Country de SNES. *En el juego pirata Super Donkey Kong '99 de Sega Mega Drive con la presentación y la voz de Michael Jackson diciendo (whooo!). *En la película ''Pixels'', hace su aparición Donkey Kong desde el Empire State. *En el juego pirata Super Donkey Kong '99 cuando aparezca la palabra continue en ese momento aparece Cranky Kong. Movimientos Galeria link=Donkey Kong/Galería ver Galeria de Donkey Kong haz click aqui. en:Donkey Kong de:Donkey Kong pt:Donkey Kong it:Donkey Kong ja:ドンキーコング Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Personajes Categoría:DK Jungle Climber Categoría:Donkey Kong Country 3 Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Donkey Kong Country 2 Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Categoría:Jefes finales Categoría:Enemigos de mario Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Categoría:Especies Categoría:Personajes de Mario Sport Mix Categoría:Personajes de Mario Super Sluggers Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Country Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Country 2 Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Country 3 Categoría:Trofeos de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong 64 Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Country Returns Categoría:Personajes de DK: Jungle Climber Categoría:Personajes de DK: King of Swing Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Categoría:Donkey Kong Wiki Categoría:Familia Kong Categoría:Personajes de Mario vs Donkey Kong Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Konga Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Jr. Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Strikers Charged Football Categoría:Personajes de Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Categoría:Donkey Kong Country Returns Categoría:Donkey Kong Country Categoría:Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Categoría:Personajes de Mario vs. Donkey Kong Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Country serie